unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Wandenreich
The Wandenreich is an Empire of Quincy that is at War with the Soul Society, specifically the Gotei 13. It is led by Yhwach, the originator of the Quincy Race History The Wandenreich was formed nearly one thousand years ago during the offset of the First Quincy-Shinigami War. They are remnants of the surviving Quincy of Canaan that escaped from the genocide of the original Gotei 13. Their empire was formed when they hid themselves into the Schatten Bereich where they remained for nearly one thousand years until their leader, Yhwach, reawakened. Nearly forty years ago Yhwach created the First Sternritters, Alexander Sigismund and Robert Accutrone were among the first generation. Two months before the First Invasion of the Soul Society the Wandenreich conquered Hueco Mundo. Capturing Los Noche and Tier Harribel in the process and subjugating many Arrancar to their service and killing many Hollows in the process. Mission The Wandenreich has several major objectives that it seeks to obtain, some are left unknown but most lead to a singular and final goal. * Destruction of the Gotei 13 - The Quincy have been planning the destruction of the Gotei for nearly one thousand years, ever since the genocide of the majority of their people at the hands of the Shinigami they are eager for revenge. * Death of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto - Yhwach had planned to kill Yamamoto, out of revenge, as well to to lure out the Zero Division in order to bring them into the war, for what purpose it is not known. * Utilization of the Special War Potentials - The Wandenreich had several individuals that they have determined that can have a profound impact on the war, and even determine the winner. * Extermination of All Hollows - Yhwach plans involve the extermination of all Hollows in the world, how he intends to do so is not known. * Death of the Soul King '''- Yhwach is eager to reach the Soul King, and assassinate him, for what reason is unknown. * '''Preserving Yhwach - Yhwach intends to preserve himself through this war, feeding off the deaths of the Shinigami and his own soldiers to keep himself stable and filled with fresh souls. General Operations Organization The organization of the Wandenreich is a monarchy within a military command structure. Although the order is militaristic it still holds fealty towards royalty and bloodlines. Yhwach is the main leader of the Wandenreich and commands all forces, while beneath him are multiple underlings that handle the everyday tasks within the Wandenreich. His current successor is Uryu Ishida. Sternritter A group of elite Quincy combatants known as the Sternritter. '''Members of the Sternritter and certain other individuals (including Yhwach) within the Wandenreich military are each assigned a letter of the alphabet and an appropriate epithet by Yhwach in order to designate them. Each Sternritter hold a position of honor within the Wandenreich, although this position is one of prestige it is not paramount that those within the order have extensive military backgrounds or leadership skills. Often those with unique traits are chosen for the Sternritters because of what those abilities could be used for. Age is not an issue, anyone from the age of Sixteen to Fifty can join the Sternritters if they have proven their worth. Although it has been noted that the Order has less than strict disciplines compared to that of the Soldat, allow for more freedom for its members. Having been noted that some Sternritters use certain Soldats as they wish, as with Bambietta using male Soldats for sex before killing them. Despite this they are not usually brought up on these actions, although they are forbidden from fighting one another. '''Jagdarmee There is a separate hunting unit called the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo which, in the wake of Hueco Mundo's conquest by the Wandenreich, is entrusted with capturing Arrancar to serve the empire. They also ensure that the territory remained within Quincy hands for the period of the war. The Jagdarmee is separated into numbered groups, and the leader of the first Jagdarmee, the Executive Hunting Captain, is Quilge Opie. Currently the position is vacant after his death at the hands of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Acolytes of Shadow The Acolytes of Shadow is a secret police force within the Wandenreich, they usually roam the city and search for those who disobey orders. Not much is known about them aside from the fact that they serve Raven. Soldat The military is comprised of a large number of skilled Soldat. Within this classification there are multiple ranks and positions that allow for more cohesive command and division within the ranks of the Wandenreich. Officers are quite common, and usually lead small to large groups of Soldat in specific tasks. Their skills are near the level of a standard Shinigami, but they are likely to overpower them due to their enhanced speed and strength thanks to their Blut. Others The Wandenreich have forcefully drafted many strong Arrancar into their army, who are considered to be useful soldiers due to them not requiring prerequisite training, but are regarded as expendable, for Yhwach killed two of them once he deemed they had fulfilled their purposes, and claimed that, having annexed Hueco Mundo, he can obtain as many Arrancar as he wishes. There exists a communication unit, which maintains the connection between headquarters and operational units. Also it is noted that there is a research department headed by Herr Faust that devises technologies for the Wandenreich, including the Medallions that stone the Captains Bankai and even led to the creation of BG9 from the body of a fallen Sternritter. Number The exact numbers for the Wandenreich are Twenty Four Sternritters and Five Thousand Five hundred Soldat. Sternritters Sternritters consist of exactly twenty four, for every letter in the alphabet (A - Z). Although it has been noted that some can possess the same letters, for example former members Lloyd Lody and Royd Loyd shared the same letter Y, due to their similar abilities. Sigismund's powers were sealed by Yhwach ten years ago, but he still retained them, yet Candice Catnipp was able to receive the letter despite this. Currently ten Sternritter have lost their lives at the beginning of the war, although those ten have been since replaced by newer Sternritter. Jagdarmee Their numbers are around five hundred strong, and while led by a Sternritter the group has a current vacant spot. The current strength is not know or if the order still exists, for the force now currently occupied Los Noche. Acolytes of Shadow Unknown, the secret force had an unknown amount of soldiers in its ranks. Soldat The current standing force of the Soldat is around five thousand strong, having lost over one thousand soldiers in the escape of the Arrancar. Headquarters The Wandenreich is a large city located within a walled compound, at its center is the Silbern, an ice-encrusted building where the main monarchy rules and the Sternritters reside. Around the city are many buildings and structures of stone. Within the Silbern are the resting quarters for all the Sternritters, where they may sleep and rest. While also within is a throne room for Yhwach, where he resides and give meetings. Also he had his own private chambers that allows him to overlook the city. Inside is also a prison area where Arrancar would be held. Somewhere in the city is the Gate of the Sun, which when used can open up ruptures that can allow for the Sternritters to use the Shadows to enter the Seireitei. Known Members Uniform The typical attire of most Wandenreich personnel consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. This coat is bound at the waist with a black belt, which is further adorned with a decorative buckle, and is worn over both white trousers and trench boots. Many members sport white hats with black peaks and a crest emblazoned on its front, which is reminiscent of the five-pointed variant of the Quincy cross. This insignia is reflected by the buttons of their other apparel. Some higher-ranking members pair this uniform with other additional pieces of clothing, such as capes or cloaks, to distinguish themselves. This is usually reserved for officers who lead specific groups, depending on your positions different attire is presented to you. The Sternritter wear a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak over their uniform which features the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and often a hood attached to the cloak's collar. Although some Sternritters have alternate uniforms for themselves, such as Bambietta Basterbine that wears a skirt rather than leggings. While Sonia Von Dragon actually wears body armor on some places over her body. Apart from the standard uniform, a Soldat's attire consists of a military beret, black goggles with white lenses, a gas mask which obscures their entire face, and a short, collared cloak. In certain instances, personnel have been observed wearing a simplified version of the usual Wandenreich uniform, which lacks the normal button-down bib and belt. Those who took part in the declaration of war upon Soul Society sported this specific variation, as well as a hooded cape, which featured a black mask in order to obscure their face, and a black band diagonally encircling their body. Events and Battles Conquest of Hueco Mundo - The Conquest of Hueco Mundo was the first initial assault on the spiritual realm that lead to the capture of Tier Harribel and Los Noche by the Wandenreich Empire. Afterwords this led to a great purge of any Hollows in the spiritual realm and capture of any remaining Arrancar to be used in the Vanguard against the Gotei 13 at a later date. Extermination of Requiem - Yhwach has targeted Requiem for extermination due to their previous actions against their forces, as well as to help bolster his fighting power by taking the souls of any Fullbringer that is killed. War in the Seireitei - The Assault on the Seireitei was launched in two phases, the first was to reduce the standing manpower of the Gotei and also lure out the Royal Guard after the death of Yamamoto. Afterwords the second assault is meant as a means to breach into the Royal Dimension to kill the Soul King. Assault on the Royal Palace - Yhwach has breached the Royal Palace, his forces are assaulting the Royal Guard and he has a hidden weapon and agenda at hand.